


Revenge and A Little Bit Extra

by siderealSandman



Series: Shameless Zelink Smut a Go-Go [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bratty Zelda, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, PWP, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Teasing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: “Behave,” Link said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.“...make me,” Zelda whispered, voice hoarse with naked want.Link, never one to deny an order, complied.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Shameless Zelink Smut a Go-Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Revenge and A Little Bit Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is an adult piece of fiction intended for adult audiences. It contains explicit sexual activity between characters over the age of eighteen and is not intended for minors or those averse to sexual content. Reader Discretion Advised. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I realize a section of this fic looks like blatant product placement so fuck it; this PWP is brought to you by Bolson's Construction Company. When you want to have rough sex with your partner and don't want the balcony to break, think Bolson's!

“I want to show you something but...you must promise not to laugh at me.” 

Zelda’s head craned around the side of the stairwell, face red and eyes glaring accusingly at Link. Link nodded, leaning back on his palms as Zelda came up the stairs, a soft silken robe wrapped tightly around her body. Her bare feet skimmed the floorboards of their loft, stopping in front of Link with a slightly worried look on her face. 

“Gerudo Town has some lovely clothing merchants,” Zelda chuckled, an almost palpable heat rolling off her cheeks as she fidgeted with the knot in the robe’s belt. “There’s a shop by the western wall that sells some rather interesting outfits, you know, and...well, while you were trading with the jewel merchant, I was-” 

Zelda took a deep breath, unknotting the belt and letting the robe fall to the floor at her ankles. 

* * *

_ “Can I help you with anything?”  _

_ Zelda nearly jumped as an attendant appeared at her elbow,. “N-N-No, j-just looking!”  _

_ The Gerudo shopkeeper’s smirk grew wider as she saw the outfit Zelda had been discreetly staring at while pretending to look at other articles of clothing. “That piece right there is very popular among brides-to-be,” the shopkeeper said conversationally. “I’m sure you can imagine why.”  _

_ Yes, I can imagine quite a bit, Zelda thought to herself. “I-I see…”  _

_ “Poor woman hasn’t had a night’s rest since the wedding night,” the shopkeeper chuckled. “But for some reason she doesn’t seem to be in a bad mood about it.”  _

_ “H-How fortunate!” Zelda said, sparing a prolonged glance at the outfit in question.  _

_ The shopkeeper smelled blood in the water. “Say, that blue-eyed voe that hangs out at the oasis when you come to town...would you happen to know if he’s single?”  _

_ Zelda stiffened and the shopkeeper went in for the kill. “I just ask because some of the vai in town were in talking about him the other day while shopping for outfits...I must admit, the things I tailored for them might give the poor young man a heart attack if they catch him unawares…”  _

_ Zelda looked up at the mannequin, a resolute scowl on her face. “...does it come in blue?”  _

_ She had battled the cosmic personification of hatred for over a century; she was not going to be intimidated by fabric.  _

* * *

Link’s curious expression melted away as the robe fell to the floor, replaced by a single-minded focus he typically only got while cooking or deciding how to kill something. It was still something that Zelda was getting used to; she would be in the middle of rambling about her latest research or an interesting conversation she overheard in the market and would look up with a start to see him focused on her, eyes taking in every word and movement of her lips as she spoke. 

“No making fun of me now,” Zelda laughed, crossing her wrists behind her back to resist the urge to cover herself up. This was ridiculous; Link had seen her naked almost daily for almost two months now; she could barely get out of bed or through a bath without feeling his wandering touch or mouth pressing against her neck. In the weeks since she had lost all restraint and climbed into bed without her usual pajamas on, he seemed to be delighting in discovering more and more of her weaknesses and exploiting them just to see her go red. She was still getting used to the way her body moved and behaved after so many years of formless solitude. Having her crush of nearly a century suddenly all over her was a lot to adjust to. 

Maybe she just wanted a little payback in the form of shimmering, translucent fabric. 

Zelda followed Link’s gaze as it trailed down her body, lingering on the light-blue top that clung to her chest. The flimsy see-through material did more to highlight the pale curve of her breasts than conceal them and the sapphire studded choker that supported it drew attention to Link’s favorite target.  The belt of gold and teal fabric sat on her hips, holding up a pair of pants cut from the same translucent fabric as her top. Zelda pressed her legs together self-consciously as Link’s eyes fell between her legs. 

“Th-This set doesn’t come with bottoms,” Zelda mumbled, shifting front bare foot to bare foot. “It’s meant for...well...oh,  _ goddess,  _ I look silly, don’t I?” 

Zelda turned away with a laugh, hands crossing across her chest. “I really don’t know what I was- _ ah! _ ” 

Zelda let out a small gasp as Link stepped forward, the sudden movement from her lover startling Zelda into taking a step back. She bumped into the railing and as her hands fell back to catch her, Link’s hands closed gently around her wrists and pinned her hands to the balcony. 

“What’s gotten into-” Zelda’s breath left her chest as Link leaned down and kissed her in a way they had never kissed before. They had done shy first kisses, quick stolen kisses in public, lazy romantic kisses while lying in bed. But Link had never claimed her mouth like he was claiming it now; hungry and wild as his hands held her breathless against the railing, 

_ I need to thank that lovely shopkeeper,  _ Zelda thought as she leaned into the kiss, relishing this new ferocity she had inspired in Link. Until now, he had touched her like a penitent touched the statue of a goddess with full of reverence and worship. Now he fell on her like a lion on a stumbling doe, needy growls of desire slipping out of his mouth as they kissed. 

_ “Goddess _ ,” Zelda panted, as either a prayer of thanks or a prayer for deliverance from the beast with his mouth on her throat. The collar that supported her flimsy top offered no protection for the crook of her neck, and Link exploited this design flaw with no mercy. Link was pitiless in battle and thought nothing of abusing the most underhanded tactics to achieve his aims. He knew exactly how to kiss Zelda’s neck in a way that would make her whine under his touch. He knew that sliding his thigh between her legs offered her something for her hips to rock against as they made out. 

“ _Link_ ,” Zelda whined against his lips, grinding against his thigh as she wriggled her hands under his grip. 

_ “Stay.”  _

Link’s voice was always quiet and hoarse from disuse; the fact that he had spoken made it clear that he wasn’t about to release his hands for signing anytime soon. Zelda whimpered as she felt his grip tighten, the flimsy fabric between her legs damp as she bucked against Link’s thigh. She had never gotten this flustered so quickly; something about the tenderly rough way Link was handling her was satisfying a craving Zelda didn’t know herself capable of. 

Link released her wrists, now signing for her to  _ Stay.  _ Zelda’s hands gripped the bannister as Link started to pull his tunic off, waiting until it was over his head to dart away, giggling to herself as Link looked around in confusion. 

“Are you giving your princess an  _ order,  _ sir knight?” Zelda chided, sticking her tongue out as Link’s expression darkened. “You  _ presume  _ far too much for one of your- _ eek!”  _

Zelda danced out of the way as Link lunged for her with a playful growl, skipping down the stairs as he gave chase. His arms wrapped around her bare waist, nipping at her ear and making her squeal with laughter as she wriggled away. She bumped into the back wall and before she could so much as blink, Link had pinned his hands to the side of her head, a teasing grin on his face. 

With her flanks blocked off, Zelda had no choice but to run up the center, swooping in and planting her lips on his. He took his hands off the wall to grab her hips and she used the opening to spin them around, pushing Link against the wall with all her strength. 

“ _ You  _ stay,” Zelda said, pushing herself off Link and backing away again. Link whined impatiently, chasing after her only to be stopped by the ball of her foot gently pressed into his stomach. Zelda’s moment of triumph was quickly deflated by the realization that her position and sheer pants gave Link a  _ perfect  _ view of what she was  _ not  _ wearing. Zelda’s momentary embarrassment was all Link needed to grab the back of her leg and tackle her to the rug in front of the fireplace. 

“You  _ win, you win _ ,” Zelda squealed as Link pinned her to the rug, fingertips digging into the sensitive spots in her sides. 

“ _ Behave,”  _ Link rasped in Zelda’s ear as he undid the knot holding up her waistband and tugged the cord loose. Zelda wriggled forward like a snake shedding its skin, leaving Link holding her pants as she hopped to her feet and sauntered back towards the stairs. 

“Love, you of all people, should know I don’t  _ behave  _ very well,” Zelda sighed, hips shaking teasingly as Link scrambled to his feet. Zelda darted ahead of him up the stairs just out of his grasp, backing up until her hands were once again behind her on the balcony and Link was pressing up against her. 

“ _ Behave _ ,” Link said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. 

“...make me,” Zelda whispered, voice hoarse with naked want. Link, never one to deny an order, complied. 

He leaned in and kissed her, hands reaching behind her back and bringing her wrists close together. She felt the silk cord that held her pants up wrap around her wrists, binding her to the balcony as Link cinched the knot. Zelda’s surprised whine was swallowed by a moan as Link’s hands diverted their attention downward. Zelda rocked against the balcony as Link’s fingers gently started pumping in and out of her pussy. 

“Ah... _ fuck _ ,” Zelda panted, instantly regretting her little slip up. Having scolded Link one too many times for language when they were younger, he now delighted in pushing her to the point of profanity. 

_ “Language,”  _ Link scolded, nipping Zelda’s lip as he withdrew his fingers. 

“You’re a bad influence,” Zelda panted against his mouth, hungrily kissing him as best she could as he slid to his knees in front of her. In short order, both her thighs rested on Link’s shoulders and with her hands secured behind her, Zelda could do nothing to stop the torment to come. She could do nothing but bite her lip as Link kissed his way down her inner thighs. Her hands gripped the cord that held her to the balcony, hips grinding against Link’s face as his tongue traced circles around her aching clit. 

He always took his time between her legs, experimenting to see what worked for his princess and then tormenting her with it until she begged him to finish her. Zelda's shameless whimpering moans and muffled profanity were music to his ears. 

_ “Link…”  _ Zelda whimpered, squeezing his head with her thighs. She felt him slowly stand up and opened her eyes to see him gently stroking himself as he stepped between her legs. “Please…” 

He seemed to know exactly what she was asking for; in a way, he always did. The cry that slipped out of Zelda’s mouth as he slid into her silenced all doubts. Her backside bumped into the balcony as he thrust into her, hands gripping the back of her legs and hoisting her off her feet. Her legs locked around his waist as he buried himself inside her, gasping as he ground his hips against hers so torturously slowly. Sweat began to trickle down the crook of his neck and down his bare chest; the roaring fire downstairs was keeping the house a little too warm and their little wrestling match hadn’t helped. Zelda whimpered into Link’s chest, grinding against each thrust gleefully. The balcony shook with each thrust, but quality Bolson Construction craftsmanship held firm. 

“ _ Zelda _ ,” Link breathed in her ear, thrusts growing shorter and more insistent by the moment. For a split second, Zelda thought she might actually last longer than Link before the groundwork Link’s fingers and tongue put in suddenly paid off. With a drawn out yelp, Zelda’s legs locked around Link’s hips, her hands gripping the railing as a tremor rocked through her body. Thankfully, Link wasn’t all that far behind, a whimpering cry cutting through Zelda’s voice as his hands gripped her hips tighter. Zelda felt him tense inside her, hips rocking against his to tease the last of his orgasm out as he collapsed against the railing on top of her, untying her wrists while he was at it. 

The pair of them barely managed to make it to the bed, leaning on one another and collapsing in a tangle of sweaty limbs on the comforter. Summoning the last of her strength, Zelda rolled over and tucked herself under Link’s chin, kissing his hand as she brought it over her waist to drape over her. 

“I take it you liked the outfit,” Zelda giggled. 

“Uh uh,” Link muttered, reaching down and unclasping Zelda’s top. “Off.” 

“You prefer me in my natural state then,” Zelda said, raising her arms as Link tugged her top off and tossed it off the bed. “As I prefer you in yours.” 

Link looked down in confusion as Zelda cupped his cheek. “I liked our little roughhousing game...we should play again.” 

Link answered with a bite on the back of her neck that made her laugh and elbow him in the stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Zelink Nation! Have some shameless PWP I wrote after playing BOTW for 24 hours straight! Because that's the part of quarantine we've arrived at! Marathon time-doesn't matter video game binges followed by writing smut.


End file.
